Kyuubi's Gift
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kyuubi was going to die and enter the cycle of rebirth. He knew the new Kyuubi would be dangerous so he plans to leave Naruto his last gift. Kyuubi/Naruto Yaoi Harem, Yaoi Warning Do not read if you dont like yaoi.
1. Cycle of rebirth

Naruto Kyuubi's gift

Kyuubi was going to die and enter the cycle of rebirth. He knew the new Kyuubi would be dangerous so he plans to leave Naruto his last gift.

This is a remake for last gift more to come soon oh I do not own Naruto or its characters nor do I make money of this fanfic.

Chapter 1 Cycle of Rebirth

"Hey fox, why ya have been so quiet lately you usually never shut up." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. The seal had weakened enough for Naruto and the Kyuubi chat on a regular basis, Naruto didn't know why but he liked talking to the fox.

"It's nothing gaki, just haven't had much to say." Kyuubi's voice sounded weak. Even Naruto noticed.

"Hey fox what's wrong you sound strange?" Kyuubi moved about his cage before answering.

"Come to my cell so we can talk better." Naruto was surprised but began to meditate he focused on the Kyuubi and when he opened his eyes he was in front of the seal.

"So what did you want to talk about Kyuubi?" Naruto stared at the Kyuubi; the great fox demon seemed lost in thought. The Kyuubi stared at the boy that would be his last vessel. "I have been around a long time, I like many demons have divulged in my lusts and my rage. I have been used as a weapon, and as a tool. As a demon I am bound by the cycle of rebirth." Naruto looked at Kyuubi with confusion over his face.

"Your mother purified me with her love, and her strong spirit. I even see you as my own kittling. I have seen you suffer so much and suffer alone. I see you pass training after training trying to gain more power, and it saddens me I will never get to see your full potential."

"Kyuubi what are you saying?" Naruto was surprised at the Kyuubi's words.

"I am dying gaki, and I will enter the cycle of rebirth and a new Kyuubi will be born." Naruto's eyes grew wide in shock. "Now the new Kyuubi will be wild but you can take him with my power."

"Your power?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes I can leave you with my chakra, blood, knowledge, and a few skills. This should help you tame the new Kyuubi and make him your mate."

"My MATE!" Naruto shouted blushing as red as a tomato.

"Yes, it is the only way, but if you take my power you will no longer be a human, you will be a demon, a fully fledged fox demon." Naruto was stunned and tried to process this new information.

"Can I use this power to protect Konoha?" He asked a little unsure.

"You may use this power as you see fit but you must tame the Kyuubi first, if he marks you first you will belong to him." Naruto was worried but he knew he had a better chance with the Kyuubi's power then without.

"You must hurry kit the cycle of rebirth has already begun and my strength is fading." Naruto looked behind Kyuubi and saw 5 of his 9 tails were gone and the 4th was fading away.

"Yes Kyuubi I accept your power." Naruto reached for him. Kyuubi smiled.

"I bestow to you my last gift be strong boy." Kyuubi turned to dust and the seal glowed bright red. Naruto became surrounded by red light, and his clothes were burned away. Naruto gasped as heat surged around his body.

"Kyuubi it hurts. Kyuubi….KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed as chakra poured itself into his body. His body grew slim muscle and 3 golden fox tails. His nails became sharp and pads appeared at the bottom of his feat. Naruto growled as his eyes flashed back and forth between blue and red. His ears became pointy and his hair grew thicker. His eyes settled to blue and his pupils became slits, before reverting to normal.

The force of the transformation broke his meditation and he was back in his room. Naruto gasped as his new body took in air. His body tingled with untapped power. His tails swished back and forth as a variety of scents assaulted his new senses. His pupils became slits as he turned with a growl. There standing in his room was the new Kyuubi in his naked human glory.

"My, what a sexy kitsune you are." Kyuubi said with a devious smirk.

end chapter 1

please review and leave feed back the more feed back i get the faster chapters will come.


	2. The mating

Chapter 2 The mating

Kyuubi stood in human form, his 9 tails surrounded him. His skin was a deep tan. His crimson hair was shoulder length. His body held tight muscles, and had the seal tattooed on his abs. He licked one of his dangerous claws, as he eyed Naruto's sexy naked body.

Naruto saw Kyuubi's arousal and it made him blush. His tails circled around his body trying to cover himself. Kyuubi smirked.

"Now now fox demons don't know the meaning of shy." Kyuubi's tails shot out and forced Naruto's tails off him along with grabbing his arms and legs. Naruto was completely exposed to the Kyuubi. Naruto blushed but couldn't help but get aroused.

Warning Lemon do not read if you do not like yaoi Also Language

You have been warned

Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and stroked Naruto's arousal. Naruto gasped. "Hmm not bad, the former fox seemed to give ya a little extra pep but my instinct and power will win out. You will be mine."

Naruto was about to protest but Kyuubi pressed his lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. Naruto moaned giving the Kyuubi access to his mouth. Kyuubi slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting his soon to be mate. As he kissed Naruto hungrily his hands wandered Naruto's toned body. His right hand occupied the front while his left rubbed the back.

Kyuubi massaged Naruto's back while teasing his nipples. "So adorable you're a new kitsune so sensitive." The Kyuubi said before attacking Naruto's nipple with his mouth.

Naruto moaned and tried to struggle but the Kyuubi's hold on him was too good. Kyuubi used his tails to lift Naruto higher giving the Kyuubi better access to Naruto's arousal. Kyuubi licked at Naruto's crotch causing the pleasure to tear through Naruto's body.

"Ahh, stop it." Naruto shouted his face red. Kyuubi chuckled and took Naruto's manhood into his mouth. Naruto moaned as Kyuubi sucked his arousal. Naruto couldn't hold back, he came into the Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi licked his lips.

"You taste so good, but now it's time for the main course." Kyuubi tossed Naruto onto the bed, and before Naruto could react he was on him again. Naruto was held face down with his arms and tails bound. Kyuubi did a few signs and his hands and fingers were coated in lube. Kyuubi started prepping Naruto.

Naruto mewled as his body was stretched. "To think I get to taste a virgin as soon as I'm reborn." Naruto moaned as his sweet spot was hit by the Kyuubi's fingers. "You like that, good I'm about to give you something better." Kyuubi removed his fingers and lubed up his own arousal.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, but don't worry the lube I used is special it numbs your pain and makes you impossible to tear so get ready." Kyuubi pressed the tip of his erection to Naruto's hole, and with one hard thrust he buried himself inside Naruto.

Naruto screamed in pleasure. True to the Kyuubi's words Naruto felt no pain only the pleasure of being filled by the Kyuubi's heated arousal. "Oh baby so fucking tight, I'm gonna mark you as my mate and keep you forever." Kyuubi started to move finding Naruto's sweet spot very quickly.

Kyuubi growled with each thrust, and Naruto moaned. Kyuubi reached beneath Naruto and started fisting his arousal causing Naruto buck. "Stop." Naruto tried to growl out.

Kyuubi smirked. "So cute I can tell you will be a perfect little mate." Kyuubi started licking Naruto's neck. A powerful memory entered Naruto's mind.

_'You must tame the Kyuubi first; if he marks you first you will belong to him.' _ The Kyuubi's words echoed through his mind. Kyuubi's words were powerful enough to sober Naruto up and draw out his instincts. "I'm gonna fill you up with my seed and mark you." Kyuubi growled in Naruto's ear.

"Noo!" Naruto whimpered. Kyuubi smirked. He petted Naruto's hair.

"Now now, don't sulk I will treat you with great love so long as you obey me."

"No." Naruto turned and licked Kyuubi's cheek. "No fuck me more give me more." Kyuubi's eyes widened as he stared into Naruto's pleading blue eyes. Kyuubi licked his lips.

'I can enjoy myself for a few more rounds before marking him.' Kyuubi thought hungrily. What Kyuubi didn't realize was that Naruto was releasing pheromones his instincts told him how to do it. The pheromones were driving Kyuubi towards his lust. His mind couldn't focus on marking just feeling pleasure.

Kyuubi gripped Naruto's hips and growled as he came. Naruto moaned Kyuubi's name as he came over the Kyuubi's stroking hand. Kyuubi pulled his still hard manhood out of Naruto and flipped the boy over. He quickly reentered him with a swift hard thrust. Kyuubi was getting so lost in his lust his tails were slowly releasing Naruto.

Naruto started mewling in pleasure. "Yeah you like it. No you fucking love it don't you." Kyuubi growled out. Naruto moaned.

"Yes Master Kyuubi it feels so good." Kyuubi moaned at Naruto's words. Naruto came again his seed splashing between their two hot sweaty bodies. Kyuubi moaned and spilled his seed inside Naruto.

As Kyuubi breathed in their combined scent he was hard again in an instant. He started moving again this time going as hard as he could. "No please Kyuubi ahh."

"No use begging to stop now." Naruto moaned as Kyuubi hit him hard with each word.

"No ahh I want to ride Master Kyuubi, please let me ride you." Kyuubi stilled his thrusts, his chest was rising and falling. He looked at Naruto's flushed form. Kyuubi pulled out of Naruto's hole causing him to mewl at the loss. Kyuubi lay on his back with his arms behind his head. His arousal stood hard and wet from his thick nest of hair.

"Come ride me." Kyuubi ordered. Naruto moved in-between the Kyuubi's spread legs. Kyuubi expected Naruto to obey. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to perform a jutsu.

**"Fox Tail Sealing."** Naruto's tails caught the Kyuubi's tail in a tight hold. Kyuubi felt Naruto's chakra wash over him. Kyuubi moaned and his body pulsed. Kyuubi's tails were sealed into one long massive tail. "Damn it my power ahh."

Kyuubi moaned but quickly tried to fight against Naruto. Naruto bound his arms and tail with his own tails. "Now it's my turn."

Naruto coated his fingers in chakra and brought them to Kyuubi's hole. He slipped one finger into Kyuubi's virgin hole, and the Kyuubi moaned in pleasure. As Naruto prepped the Kyuubi the Kyuubi continued to moan. He made no protest and by the third finger he was begging for more.

Naruto used his previous releases for lube as he stroked his erection. He then removed his fingers and positioned himself at Kyuubi's well stretched hole. Naruto pushed in and the Kyuubi cried out in pleasure.'Kyuubi feels so good, it feels amazing.'

Naruto started moving fucking the Kyuubi with fast thrusts. Kyuubi moaned at the friction. Naruto knew there was a spot inside Kyuubi to make him feel incredible pleasure. He started changing the angle of his thrusts searching for that spot that would make Kyuubi scream.

Kyuubi cried out Naruto's name and locked his legs behind Naruto. He tightened around Naruto in pleasure. Naruto moaned. 'Found it.'

Naruto started to thrust harder making sure to hit Kyuubi's sweet spot again and again. Kyuubi's over sexed body couldn't hold out under Naruto's vicious assault. Kyuubi came his seed splashing over his chest and abs. 'I made him cum without even touching his arousal.' The thought aroused Naruto greatly.

He was able to hold back his release but he had to use a lot of chakra to do it. Naruto didn't stop fucking Kyuubi, he quickened his pace feeling his own lust build to overflow. Naruto started stroking Kyuubi's erection in time with his thrusts. Kyuubi moaned. Kyuubi was drowning in his own lust.

Naruto's instincts told him what to do. He started licking and sucking on the Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi was purring in pleasure. His toes curled in pleasure and his back arched. Kyuubi came with a moan his seed spilling between their two bodies.

Naruto gave a few more thrusts into Kyuubi's tightening heat and he came. When he came he bit Kyuubi's neck. He poured his chakra into making his mark. Kyuubi shuddered in pleasure. Naruto licked the wound to heal it.

end lemon

Naruto pulled away from Kyuubi. "That was amazing."

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his nose in Naruto's neck. "Yes it was."

Naruto gasped. "Kyuubi what are doing?"

"Showing my affection." Kyuubi nipped at Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed and pulled away from Kyuubi and stood up.

"Hold it; I thought you would be mad that I topped you." Kyuubi looked shocked then he chuckled.

"I forgot you weren't born a fox demon. Fox demons like you and me are switchers we like to top as well as be topped. We even have different marks for our mates. You see mine." He showed his neck to reveal his mark. "This mark shows that I'm your partner, your first mate."

"What do you mean mates?"

"Well foxes are a very powerful clan of demons, so we take a first mate one who we always share our bed with. Then we take mates who can dominate us, then we take mates who a submissive to us. We build a family with these mates."

Naruto blushed. "Are they all gonna be switchers like us?"

"No, there's only one switcher mark. If you want subs then I take your role as a top. If you think you want to be dominated I will gladly be your sub." Kyuubi moved over to Naruto. "I will accept any decision you make."

"I want you Kyuubi. I do, but this is all so new to me is it alright if we wait on my decision."

"Of course I am ready to wait, besides since I am already your mate I get to do it with you as much as I want." Kyuubi pounced on Naruto and ground his new found arousal against Naruto's.

"Ahh, no I have to keep training to become a ninja. We can't keep having sex." Naruto tried to push Kyuubi away. Kyuubi growled and used his tail to bind Naruto's hands. Naruto growled and his tails whipped out and knocked the Kyuubi off him.

Kyuubi smirked. "You should really free my power can't protect you with restricted power." Kyuubi gave Naruto big puppy dog eyes. Naruto smiled.

"No I think keeping you sealed is best you're easier to handle like this." Naruto released the Kyuubi and started getting dressed.

"Hey where are you going?" Kyuubi asked.

"I have to go tell the third Hokage about this." Kyuubi frowned and performed some seals. All the windows and doors closed and became sealed. Naruto tried to open his door but it would not open.

"Kyuubi what did you do?"

"I have sealed us in I still want to play." Kyuubi tried to pounce on Naruto again, but this time Naruto was ready and dodged him, but Kyuubi's tail caught Naruto's leg and tripped him up. Kyuubi quickly moved on top of him.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto growled.

"Look, I will train you to get stronger, teach you all kinds of tricks and skills, but I want time with my mate deal."

"Fine, deal now let go and unseal the apartment I need to go." Kyuubi only purred and started stripping Naruto. "Hey!"

"No way, I want more time with my mate." Naruto cursed and wondered if the former Kyuubi was as big a pervert as this one is.

Naruto was so busy he had forgotten he had a meeting with team 7. He originally thought he was going to have a little chat with Kyuubi, but that spiraled out of control. He had lost a friend but he gained a very perverted mate.

Since it was unlike Naruto to be so late, Kakashi had gone to the third to see what had happened to Naruto. The third was shocked to hear that Naruto was missing. He used a jutsu and saw Naruto had not left his home all day. He then tried to use a jutsu to pear into Naruto's apartment but something was blocking his view.

"Kakashi fetch Iruka we need to get to Naruto's apartment immediately." Kakashi obeyed and ran off to find Iruka.

End chapter 2


End file.
